What A Wonderful Mess We've Made
by K.S.T.2012
Summary: Bella, 20, has lived on her own for two years after her parents died and left her their house. She starts a study group at Port Angeles Community College, where she attends. Remember, all is not as it seems. AU E/B H/V/W Slightly OOC.
1. Run you half wit!

**About the story: Bella, 20, has lived on her own for two years after her parents died and left her their house. Bella starts a study group at Port Angeles Community College, where Bella attends. Remember, all is not as it seems. AU E/B H/V/W Slightly OOC. Rated M for language and future chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights and blah blah blah to Twilight etc etc etc. I just love to fuck around with the characters. But who doesn't?!**

* * *

**What A Wonderful Mess We've Made**

**Chapter 1: Run you half wit!**

Where to start?

I'm not really sure.

My parents died two years ago and it was in their will that I get our home.

I've always loved this house.

It's a bit too big for just me, but one day I might have a family to fill it with.

Right now I'm single and twenty years old, a Community College student working at Thriftway to pay the bills.

My parents didnt' forget about me that's for sure.

They'd set up a fund for me when I was born so that college would be paid for.

The house was already paid for, so now all I've got to pay is utility bills and property taxes; not that they didn't leave me well off, but I don't want to waste it all now when I'm able to work for my own money.

They raised me well though, I'm not a loner but I'm not the clingy type either; if I were, I don't know how I would have survived all of this time.

Along with having wonderful parents, I had the best friends anyone could ask for, Angela and Ben.

Although I feel sort of like a third wheel of our group, I would never say anything against them.

They are a beautiful couple.

They remind me much of my own parents the way they show their love but don't shove it in other people's faces or flaunt it around.

So, here I am; sitting in my empty house, starring at a blank screen of my dad's big screen television.

I don't know what to do with my free time anymore.

I've got homework every night but it's already done.

I'm not hungry.

I wouldn't know what to make anyways.

I've been living off of t.v. dinners for a while now.

I don't know much about cooking.

I should have paid more attention to mom when she was trying to teach me how to cook.

Cue the waterworks...

I've never really been an emotional person but lately nearly anything will set me off.

Maybe Angela won't be busy with Ben for once.

I pick up my cell phone and dial Angela's number.

"Hi Angela. Are you busy?" I said apprehensively.

"Oh, Bella, Hi. No. I'm not busy right now. I was just finishing up on my English Lit essay. I need a break anyways." She spoke happily.

"I was wondering if you might want to come over or vice versa. I'm really bored. You know how I am with too much time on my hands."

"Sure. I'll bring our dinner leftovers if you want." She never asked anymore; she just brings over food for me to reheat and I'm so grateful for it. "I'll be over in twenty minutes alright?" It wasn't a question.

We said our good-byes and hung up.

Just as she said, twenty minutes went by and then I heard her car pull into the long driveway.

I peeked out the window and saw her park next to my blue Jeep and my dad's old Chevy truck.

Nearby, along the tree line of the yard, there was a shadow moving.

A rather large shadow.

Panic rose inside of me.

Angela is getting out of her car and a rather large animal is watching all of this.

She might be attacked!

I ran, stumbling on my own feet, over to the front door where I jerked it open to see Angela taking her merry time walking up the front walk.

"Angela, hurry up." I whisper screamed at her.

She looked up at me funny and slowed down; the exact opposite effect that I wanted to see.

I waved my arms for her to hurry up.

I could see the shadow in the woods getting closer and larger.

No doubt, it was looking for a striking time.

Angela's eyes followed my gaze over to the woods nearby and she gasped.

She dropped her purse and ran.

The shadow had reached the edge of the treeline and stopped abruptly.

It looked like a giant wolf; but that's nonsense.

It must be a bear of some sort.

Angela made it inside the house and I slammed the door shut and double bolted the locks

We hugged briefly before I told her quickly to go around and make sure the windows were shut while I went to lock the back door.

We wouldn't want that animal to make it's way into the house.

When we were done we sat together on the couch just holding onto each other.

We had finally calmed down and Angela remembered the leftovers.

"I'll just go put these in the refrigerator for you."

I nodded to her and she left the room.

Suddenly, Angela rushes back into the room.

"I dropped my purse outside. Do you think that thing is gone yet?"

"I-I don't know. Let's give it a few more minutes at least. You can always take a peek out the window to see if it's still there."

Angela went over to the front window that I had previously used to spy on her.

"Ya. I can see my purse but I don't see our visitor." she said in a relived tone.

We sat and talked for the next hour and a half before she said she'd have to leave.

We had classes in the morning to go to.

She gathered her things and I walked her, cautiously, to her car.

"Ya know, since you do so well with your classes, why don't you start a study group? You could be like the head tutor or whatever. It would take your mind off of of things and give you something to do for sure."

I thought about this for only a brief moment before answering, "Sure. Why not?" I said and shrugged my shoulders.

Angela got into her car and was pulling out while I walked back up to the house.

She's got a good point, I said to myself.

"I could do that. I've got the perfect place to hold study sessions and I am at the top of most of my classes." I spoke to myself out loud.

It was decided.

"Now I've just got to figure out how to pull this all together."

* * *

**I love reviews!**

**Should I continue? I will regardless to what you say.**

**You'll be mighty surprised with the way I've screwed with the characters this time. LMAO!!**

**Remember, all is not what it seems.**

**Some other characters, with ages, who will definitely be seen soonish: Edward 20 (duh), Alice 20, Jasper 21, Emmett 22, Rose 22, Jacob 19...**


	2. Act your age Asshole!

**A/N: As stated before, the character ages are as follows: Bella 20, Angela 20, Ben 20, Edward 20, Alice 20, Jasper 21, Emmett 22, Rose 22, Jacob 19. To clear up some confusion you may have; Bella, Angela and Ben are definitely human. The others are not. Bella has her parents house, Angela and Ben still live with their respective parents/family. Ed,Ac,Jp,Em,Rs and Jb live in an off campus apartment complex; in 3 separate neighboring units. Carlisle and Esme are their adoptive parents. I can't get too detailed at the moment otherwise I'd ruin part of the reading/discovery process.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters; I just like to fuck with their literary existence. :D**

**PS: Sorry about this chapter in advance, I'm in no kind of good mood at the moment. Perhaps it's just the PMS speaking, who knows. LOL! XD**

**Timeline note: Classes have already started for everyone but there was a delay on the apartments. So we are about a month into the semester; Bella is only just pulling together the study group.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Act your age asshole!**

**Omniscient (3rd party) POV**

"Fuck moving day! Why are we moving again?" A tall russet skinned boy, Jake, exclaimed while carrying three extra large boxes labeled 3A.

"Because you nit-wit, if we want to fit in and stay in this area for longer, we've got to play the part of "NORMAL". Doing her trademark air quotes, the tall, statuesque, blond woman whisper-screamed at him. Rose was the moving director this trip. They always had to have someone to take charge other wise chaos would ensue and fighting went ran rampid among them.

Emmett walked out the front door of the enormous mansion carrying more boxes; these labeled as 3C. Edward was following his much larger, older brother out the front door with his two boxes also labeled 3A. Jake and Edward were to be sharing an apartment together for another "college experience". They were the two odd men out in their family of three bonded couples. The other two, college aged, couples, Jasper and Alice and Emmett and Rose would be sharing their own apartment units.

"As if college for the 8th time were considered normal." Edward muttered to himself even though everyone would hear him regardless.

Everyone just shook their heads at his comment. Edward was the pessimist of the group; always looking at existence with negativity. He always focused on the pain and suffering of man and never looked at the miracle the life or the beauty the was held in the world. Not to say that he had not seen the world, just not through the right set of eyes; he'd seen nearly every country in the world at least once, much the same as his siblings had.

"Don't make me ask Alice to take over! You know how she is..." Rose threatened with hands on her hips and chin held high.

Emmett only smiled at Rose's attempted threat. He hopped up into the moving truck and tossed his boxes onto the stack on the right side, Edward followed swiftly making the truck bounce slightly with the weight increase. Emmett pivoted around to face his brother and gave him a loving hug. Edward was used to Emmett's goofier tactics at making the mood lighten up. Edward shrugged out of Emmett's strong grip and laughed at his brother.

"Race you back inside." Edward said excitedly. Emmett barely registered what his brother had said before the truck was void of both bodies. Flying past Rose, making her hair whip to the side, they broke through the threshold of the grand house at the same time and were momentarily stuck, shoulder to shoulder, before Jake came up behind them and kicked Edward swiftly in the ass, ejecting them both from the doorway simultaneously.

"Hey!" Edward fired back at Jake. But Jake had already taken off to the side of the house; Edward gave chase. "You're gonna pay!" He shouted.

In the distance Jake's voice could be heard, "If you can catch me, fuck-tard!"

Back at the house Emmett's boisterous laugh could be heard echoing throughout it's walls.

"He is so bi-polar... It'll be a miracle if they don't dismember each other by the end of the semester." Rose muttered as she walked swiftly back into her room to supervise Emmett's packing skills.

* * *

**Meanwhile....**

"But Jaaaasper. I need this." Alice whined clutching onto a pair of designer jeans.

"Baby, please." Jasper looked around the store with wild, worried eyes. He'd never want anyone to see him mistreat his woman; even if it were necessary. "We came to buy things we'd need for the new place. For everyone really. I-I don't think now is the time for clothes shopping too, baby. I'll bring you out another day for shopping. Please?" He practically begged in his sweetest voice. Alice couldn't stand it when he begged, so she put on her pout and put the jeans back on the rack.

"Alright, but I'll hold you to it until you do." She said with all seriousness but the smile playing on her lips gave her away. Jasper smiled back at her and breathed deep and grabbed Alice's waist to continue walking. They were at the larger mall in Port Angeles shopping for apartment things. In all of their years together they'd never gone the apartment route for college. Usually they'd stay with Carlisle and Esme but they thought there was a first for every situation. Why not try it out; if it didn't work they'd simply move back home with their parents. Heaven forbid a slip up happened because that would mean that they'd have to possibly move out of the state before suspicions arose. Everyone else had been pretty easy going when it came to human interactions but every great once in a while one of them just couldn't handle... the pressures and gave in.

"Alice, darlin', what about this desk for Emmett and Rose? Don't you think it would go well with the colors?" Jasper inquired looking at a dark cherry wood desk setup.

"I think you're starting to develop your eye." Alice responded smiling and leaned forward to glide her fingers across the top of the desk. "It's perfect. Grab the stock ticket for me Jazz."

Jasper quickly grabbed a ticket off the side of the desk and added it to the other bulk-item tickets in his pockets.

After spending eight consecutive hours shopping at the mall, Alice sent Jasper on his own quickly to purchase all of the bulk items and have them delivered to the new apartments tomorrow. Alice, herself, went to pick up the massive amounts of bags she'd purchased and had put aside as she was notorious for purchasing more than once in most stores. When they met back up at their car, a deep water blue Jeep Patriot 4X4, Alice had two "helpers" to carry some of the 50+ bags she had. Good thing they had Jasper's Jeep instead of Alice's Tesla Roadster. The bags were loaded and they were on their way back home to join the others in the ongoing packing process. Not that it took them long at all to pack one box at a time and load them up, quite the opposite. From all of the moving they'd done in their lives, they had a system going; only take what is truly necessary. But to each, his own with that statement.

Edward always had tons of music to haul around but recently with the wondrous invention of the IPod he didn't have to haul around "as much", he still however had many records and the like that he'd never part with. He was also such a book-a-holic that they'd have to set up an entire room in every house for his collection as well as Carlisle's. Though, Carlisle had several more reasons to haul around his book collection, for one, he was a doctor; he occasionally needed his text resources to solve the many mysteries of medicine and procedures.

Rose didn't have much she was bonded to besides Emmett. He however had an amazingly large collection of movies. He'd gotten at least one copy of every movie or documented sporting event he'd ever seen and another copy for every technological upgrade too. He now had an amazing collection of Blu-Ray movies and growing. Rose didn't mind much that he seemed to almost have OCD over the things, she was just happy that he was happy.

Jake had come to the family after spending several years on the run from his own people. He used to love everything Native American that he could get his hands on; now in his later days, he'd turned his back on his people because they'd turned their backs on him- the enemy. He tries his best to not hold ties to anyone or anything now witch makes it all that much harder for him to get along with the family. The only thing he's said to have kept was leather braided necklace with a old locket piece attached to it; no one knows what is held inside except for Jake.

Alice is all too well known for her extensive clothing obsession and she tries her hardest to hang onto her favorite pieces but they always are "mistakenly" left behind. As she has little to no memory of her past, she clings to the here and now and her man. He is all she had ever remembered to have felt want for, sheer need for. Jasper has a large collection of books and civil war memorabilia. He is all things Southern and he carries himself with pride for his heritage. He's got a very rare and gentle soul and his past had been haunted with others pushing that buried soul to cause others pain; he seems to always be running from something, well until he found his soul mate in Alice. Now he cannot run anywhere unless Alice is nearby; it nearly causes him physical pain to be torn from her.

Their "parents" Carlisle and Esme are workaholics, but not in a bad way at all. They love what they do with such a passion it's simply remarkable. Carlisle, the doctor, has always wanted to help others, so he naturally fell into medicine. Well if by natural you could say he'd had a knack for helping others and holding real concern for the weaker. Esme was a designer of anything and everything. She'd designed this very house and, besides Alice and Jasper's room, designed and artfully decorated every room. Carlisle had noticed her ability from the get-go and helped her to develop her own style and now she has her own business of design and decor.

* * *

Moving-in day came far too fast for them all. They'd all been so attached to Carlisle and Esme in their own ways and never really been away from them for long periods.

"I'm just glad they've got our apartments ready finally." Alice said and everyone nodded in agreement. The apartments were only ready one at a time and a month apart too. But Jasper used his oh so professional charm on the property manager and worked it out to get them all at once a month into their fall semester.

"I was getting tired of having to drive to and from class with his dumb ass all of the time." Rose said pointing in Jake's direction. Jake gave her an incredulous look while pointing at himself and mouthing "me?" Rose just gave him a look that would have set him ablaze had she held the power to do so.

Farewells were said and everyone went to the cars they would be taking with them to college. They could come back and switch them out if needed later on though. They were only going to be about 30 minutes away in reality anyways.

They all seemed to have a death wish with the way they were all driving. Edward in his silver Volvo, Emmett driving the moving truck, Rose driving her red convertible, Alice and Jasper in the roadster and Jake on his Honda motorcycle whooshing past them all. Wait! Passing? "Slow down you ass!" Rose screamed at him from behind her wheel.

Jake responded with his middle finger as a final answer. Rose's mouth dropped open and she sped up but couldn't get too close as Jake had just swung his body around the side of the moving truck to pass Emmett as well. Rose backed down but not on her own; Emmett was looking at her from the side-view mirror and waving his finger side to side in a "no" gesture meant for her temper. She huffed but fell back into line.

"I'll deal with you later." She stated with terrifying confidence.

20 minutes later they pulled into the gated lot leading up to their complex. Alice could be seen physically bouncing in her seat. Jasper trying and failing to calm her down. Rose pulled into her designated spot and jumped out as soon as the engine was off. She immediately walked up to Jake with determination set in her features, he was only just taking his helmet off when suddenly a sharp WHACK could be heard from across the lot.

"What was that for?" Jake asked incredulously.

"What was that for?! Are you seriously asking me that?" She raised her hand again for a second slap but was abruptly stopped midair by a large overpowering hand; Emmett. "Damn it! Let go! Or are you going to let-" Rose's screaming was cut off with Emmett's large fist colliding with Jake's chest.

"Now act your age asshole!" Emmett laughed at Jakes form, flat on his back, clutching to his chest.

"Fuck y-you." Jake managed to cough out from his wallowing on the ground.

"Can we please chill out and get this stuff inside? I'm tired of you guys and your childish fighting." Alice said while walking up to each of their three units and opening them wide to air them out as well as getting a good look at them before the extreme possibility of fighting destroyed them.

"Fine." everyone chorused out. Everyone looked around to another with eyes wide and burst out laughing before opening up the truck and beginning the unloading process.

* * *

**I'm gonna have to stop it there before I end up with too much more info all at once.**

**So, as you can tell, I hope, there is something up with the Cullen family. What, more precisely, you'll have to wait on for confirmation. As well as more details... :D**

**Review and I may get more creative juices to feed my brain, thus writing more and sooner rather than later. :D**


	3. I could have been naked with a hot chick

**A/N: Sorry about the delay folks. Been busy with family and reading like crazy.**

**Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Twilight, But neither do you! HA!! (unless, you are S.M.; which you're probably not...)**

* * *

**What A Wonderful Mess We've Made**

**Chapter 3: I could have been naked with a hot chick**

(Monday)

Bella had put up fliers all around campus but without any response for a week now.

Finally someone called. "Hello?" Bella answered her phone.

"Hi" a perky voice answered back. "I'm calling to see if you've got any spots left in your study group." Even though it was meant as a question, it didn't come off as one from the bubbly caller.

"Ya. I haven't had any response back so far... How many spaces are you inquiring about?" Bella asked

"Let's see... Myself, Jasper, Edward, Rose, Em and Jake... That's six." Bella was slightly surprised that this girl even knew that many people, let alone that many that needed study help.

"That should be fine. What days are you able to commit to study group?"

"For now, just Wednesdays. Next month or so we'll be available three days a week; Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. I'm Alice, by the way. Alice Cullen."

"Oh, I'm Bella Swan. Uh, the schedule sounds good. What time?" Bella asked pleased with the arrangement.

"How about 5pm. We are all out of class by then."

"Sounds great. Do you have a preference on where we meet because I've got a house we can use."

"Perfect! Just give me the address and I can google it. Not a problem." Alice assured Bella. Bella prattled off her address and they hung up afterwards.

"Well, Hell, that was easy. I think we're all full up now Ang." Bella turned to Angela who was sitting on the recliner opposite Bella.

"That's great. How many joined?" Angela inquired.

"Six, plus us three makes nine." Bella grinned to Angela. "Wednesday is our first session." Bella said excitedly.

"Great. I'll let Ben know. I can't wait. I wonder who they are?" Angela asked more to herself.

"Oh. She said their names... Alice Cullen... I think she also said the names Jasper, Edward, Em, Jake and Rose. You have any idea who these people are?"

"Are you serious?"Angela shrieked. "Holy crap! That's the Cullen family from here in Forks! Okay so just north of Forks but whatever... Wow! I'm surprised that they'd need any kind of study help." She said astonished at the idea.

"Well then. This should be interesting... hmm." Bella muttered to herself.

* * *

"Alice! Why in the world would you subject us to a totally unnecessary thing such as a study group?" Edward asked with incredulity apparent in his voice.

"I have my reasons. Just go with it Edward." Alice shook her head at her brother's near anxiety attack.

Edward narrowed his eyes at Alice, "What are you up to, Pixie? And stop singing that song! I can't take it." Edward clapped his hands in his hair attempting to block out 'I'm a Barbie Girl' in Scandinavian. It never worked though, he had a 24/7 all access pass to everyone's thoughts within a 3 mile radius, in most cases and further in other cases.

Alice just grinned back at Edward raising her eyebrow at him. He huffed and walked back to his apartment in a feeble attempt at getting away from his pixie sister and emotionally manipulative husband.

"He does have a point. Why are you making us do this? I mean isn't it hard enough for us to be around humans in school, now you want us to use our extra private time to go hang out with more humans. Sweetheart, what is your logic?" Jasper asked with his arm snaking around Alice's waist to pull her down to the couch next to him.

"You know I can't tell you this without Edward finding out." She said and kissed Jasper's cheek sweetly. "Just know that everything will work out just fine. Don't worry." She tapped her forehead and winked at him.

"Alright, Love. I believe you." He sighed and pulled her into his chest placing his lips into her inky black hair.

* * *

"What the hell, Edward. You can't just burst in here like that. I could have been with some hot naked chick." Edward had an amused look on his face.

"Like you could get a hot chick naked in the first place." Edward laughed but Jake wasn't having it. He lunged at Edward but Edward jumped aside at the last second, Jake missed.

"Just stop while you're ahead. You know you can't take me, _Pup_." Jake hated that nickname and growled like a rabid feral dog. "Stop. That's _not_ helping your cause." Edward continued with a chuckle.

"Whatever, know-it-all. I'm outta here; going for a run." Jake said with a huff. He made for the door and Edward called to him.

"Just watch yourself. Don't let anyone see you. You scarred the hell out of those girls last time you went for a run. Don't think I didn't know about that." Edward narrowed his eyes at Jake and Jake's lips curled up thinking about the girls he had stalked not long ago.

"I could care less about what _you_ think, Broody. What_ I_ do is _my_ business; so, butt out, _Jackass_!" Jake walked out and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

(Tuesday)

Bella was power walking across campus to make her British Lit class on time. The campus was crawling with loitering students. Groups were clumped here and there several with plumes of smoke erupting from them. "Ugh! Smokers." Bella mumbled to herself. She continued walking, one more building to go before the English building.

Suddenly Bella tripped on the uneven ground. Falling fast to the ground, hands out to catch herself but never reaching the ground. She peeked one eye open to look around and realized late that someone had a tight grip around her waist and secondly that they seemed a bit cold. She turned her head to see who it was to thank them for catching her. Her eyes widened when their gazes met; brown into gold that darkened almost immediately. _That was strange._ Her voice was caught in her throat.

"Are you alright?" a gruff but concerned voice erupted from the throat of her savior.

Bella shook her head and tried again to speak. "Thank you. I'm fine." the tight arms loosened around her waist and steadied her. Edward was warring with himself about letting her go. Her scent alone flooded his senses coating his teeth an filling his mouth with sweet, hot, venom.

"Alright, Fine. I'm Edward, Edward Cullen." He said smirking. Bella getting the joke smiled and corrected him.

"I'm Bella Swan. Nice to meet you." Then it clicked. Edward Cullen. Alice Cullen. Study group. _Damn it!_

The look of embarrassment and recognition flashed across Bella's face now confusing Edward but more than anything he was confused at why he couldn't 'hear' her. His curious, hungry, gaze was making Bella uncomfortable. "I-I've got to get to class. I'm about to be late." Edward nodded his understanding and let her go completely, watching her every movement; entranced by her.

Bella began to walk away and abruptly stopped and turned to him. "I'll see you around, Edward Cullen." She said with a sly smile.

Edward smiled to her starring as she walked away and lifting his hand, gestured bye.

Bella made it to class just as her professor was closing the door. "Glad you could make it Miss Swan." the professor grumbled. Bella ignored him and moved swiftly to her seat in the third row.

After the lecture was over and papers turned in an hour later, class was over. Bella gathered her things into her bag. Checking her watch to see how much time she had; she had an extra five minutes to make it across campus again to Advanced Chemistry. She made it with plenty of time to spare so she pulled out her IPod and settled in her seat waiting for class to start.

Jake and Emmett waltzed into the classroom. Bella never really noticed anyone else in her classes before now. She blinked again seeing Emmett's large form. _Can someone say Steroids?_she laughed to herself. She didn't think she was that loud but Emmett and Jake looked up at her anyways. Bella blushed and looked down immediately.

Jake being cocky as usual strutted up to Bella's table. Bella noticing someone was standing next to her looked up pulling the ear buds out of her ears.

"Hey there. I'm Jake. How's it going?" he said with boastful confidence. Emmett continued to his seat waiting for Jake with a huge grin plastered on his face.

Stretching out her hand to shake, "Bella." she said blushing deeper than before. The shook hands, Bella only slightly reacted at the cold of his hand.

"Is anyone sitting with you?" he gestured to the empty seat.

"Yes. Jessica usually sits with me." Bella said, hoping he wasn't really trying to come onto her. He was handsome sure, but she didn't have time for such nonsense as dating or the opposite sex in general right now.

"Ah. I get it. No. Don't worry. I just wanted to say hi. It's nice to meet you Bella." Jake said with an uncomfortable stare that almost made Bella cringe away from him but she didn't want to come off as rude.

"Nice to meet you too." Jake caught that she didn't say his name again. _Perhaps she's already forgotten. I'll remind her next time._ He walked back to his seat next to Emmett. Emmett slapped him on the back.

"Too bad too. She is hot." Emmett said looking over his shoulder to Bella who heard his every word.

Jessica came in and sat with Bella, class started and they got down to work.

Lunch time came not soon enough. In her haste, Bella had missed breakfast yet again and was now quite hungry. She got in the long line for the grill. She ended up going to two stations though to get everything she wanted. A loaded baked potato, grilled chicken, salad and black-cherry pie. Putting her full tray down next to Angela's tiny plain salad she felt like a pig.

"Geez Bella. Hungry much?" Angela said with a laugh.

"What? I missed breakfast and I need something to keep me going. And I definitely feel a sugar low coming on." Bella said trying to defend her lunch choices.

"Whatever, Bells. But I'm not finishing off your plate if you can't eat it all this time. I've gotta keep my girlish figure somehow." Bella's eyes were often larger than her stomach. Angela laughed again with more exuberance.

"Fine. I'll just get a to-go box." Bella stuck her tongue out at Angela.

When lunch was over they walked to the one class they had together, Psychology. They sat together at the front of the lecture hall. Jasper and Alice also had this class. It was mostly for Jasper, Alice didn't care much for it but she was there to support her husband. Their professor came in from her smoke break, puffing out the last bit of smoke left in her lungs. _Ew_, Bella thought. Bella never noticed Alice or Jasper, who were in the back of the class. Angela whispered to Bella noticing the Cullens for the first time herself. Bella could only look around momentarily before their professor began her lecture.

The lecture droned on, Bella made a not to finally buy a digital recorder. She didn't understand half of what was being said... Something about Ego and Alter-ego. _Okaaay_, she thought as she jumped back into the lecture, not knowing what was going on. Alice skirted past her with Jasper in-tow behind. Bella didn't even notice them then.

Class was soon over and Bella had some free time to study before her last class, Journalism.

After this class she trudged across campus to the parking lot. _One more day gone and spent. Tomorrow is study group though_, Bella reminded herself. Her nerves were starting to knot up her stomach. She wasn't sure why she was getting so nervous... Then she remembered Edward's golden eyes, the way he was looking at her. She was nervous about being around him. Well, not just being around him but making a fool of herself around him. But she also couldn't hold back her growing excitement.

* * *

**How was it? I'm going to try to update a few other stories too, so hopefully I'll get back to this one again soon. We'll just have to see. :D**

**Please review even if it's to say you liked it/hated it. Let me know if I screwed something up or confused anyone. Please!!??**


End file.
